What Words Cannot Say
by JennaEf
Summary: 5 times John used the language of flowers, and one time when Sherlock did. A combination of '5 plus 1' and 221B. Disclamer: do not own.
1. Iris

**A/N: okay, I'm taking a short break from my multichapters to write '5+1' story. All chapters will be posted within two weeks! Hope you'll enjoy!  
><strong>

**Beta: Pilikia18**

The rain was drumming a steady beat against the living room windows and Sherlock sighed deeply, closing his eyes and leaning back in his favourite chair. The flat was too quiet for his liking, but, bored as he was, he had absolutely no inclination to correct that.

The reason of his apathy was quite simple – John had gone out and probably was spending his time in the cinema or some restaurant, trying to 'get off' with another boring, dull, predictable woman. Not that Sherlock was jealous; jealousy was a feeling after all, and feelings were too messy and complicated to deal with. But still, John's presence in the flat was something Sherlock found himself already growing accustomed to...

Anyway, back to the point: John had been gone for three hours, and with each passing moment Sherlock's mood deteriorated more and more. So it was no wonder that when he heard John's key turning in the lock, a caustic remark was already on the tip of Sherlock's tongue.

However, the words seemed to freeze on his lips when John stepped into the room, carrying a small bouquet of violet irises.

"Evening, Sherlock," John slurred, yawning. "Mind if I use one of your beakers for these?"

Sherlock simply nodded, smiling slightly.

John brought flowers. John smelled of beer. The date had gone bad.


	2. Magnolia

Considering that yesterday John retired to his bedroom right after placing the beaker with his ridiculous flowers onto the living room table, Sherlock decided to leave the irises alone until John's explanation. His flatmate certainly wasn't, in the detective's opinion, the mushy and sentimental type; so the sudden appearance of flowers in their flat certainly piqued Sherlock's attention.

To his surprise, the doctor made no attempt to explain this strange occurrence. His only action was to rearrange the flowers and smell them briefly.

Sherlock waited a few moments, then huffed in exasperation. "Well?"

John raised his eyebrows, looked at his flatmate, then back at the flowers. "They are beautiful. Thought they would look nice here. If you don't mind, of course."

The detective frowned a little, then shook his head.

"Good, then," the blond man concluded, moving to the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

So, the irises stayed on the table till they wilted eventually. Sherlock touched the flowers only once – he shifted the beaker to the edge of the table in order to spread out some photos when the wall just wasn't enough.

John got rid of the withered flowers and Sherlock saved this strange incident to his 'hard drive' – just in case.

A week later there was a bouquet of magnolias. Sherlock just looked at it in bewilderment.


	3. Chrysanthemum

This time, Sherlock decided to go for sarcasm.

"Is there something I need to worry about, John?" the younger man asked, looking pointedly at the bunch of white flowers.

"Why, is this bothering you?" the older man replied, touching the delicate petals with the tips of his fingers reverently.

"Not particularly. Although the smell is kind of… obtrusive," Sherlock said impassively, failing to notice the painful expression flickering on John's face.

"You don't like them, Sherlock?" the blond man asked quietly, scooping up the flowers and cradling them against his chest.

"It's not a question of like or dislike, John," Sherlock looked at his flatmate. "Flowers are not significant for me; they are just an object for my experiments. But if they are pleasing for you, I…"

"Not… significant," the blond man whispered, then shook his head. "No, you're right, Sherlock. They're just flowers, after all…"

The bouquet ended up in the rubbish bin and for a several weeks there weren't any flowers.

Three weeks, to be exact, and then John slipped up and brought home white chrysanthemums.

Sherlock chose not to comment on that, but nevertheless bought a proper vase for the flowers the next day.

When the white flowers started to fade, Sherlock discovered a strange thing – it felt like the world around him started gradually losing its brightness.


	4. Nasturium

Sherlock's first clue to solving the 'flower mystery' was presented to him during the investigation of one of his cases. The murderer was leaving a single flower on the body of each victim. Each time the flower was different, but somehow relating to the victim's personality.

The language of flowers was first mentioned by one of the journalists on the press-conference, and Sherlock's mind immediately connected the dots, not only solving the current case, but also bringing forth John's recent obsession.

The detective did a quick search on the internet and came up with surprising results. Iris meant 'wisdom and valour', magnolia – 'nobility and dignity', and finally, white chrysanthemum – 'truth'.

Stunned, Sherlock slowly closed his laptop and flopped down onto the sofa.

John was... complimenting him?

Why?

The situation was clearly calling for explanations from a certain blond doctor, but at the same time, something was nagging at the back of Sherlock's mind, preventing him from confronting John and demanding answers right away. So, after weighting all pros and cons, the younger man decided to wait for his friend's next move.

It happened two days later, and this time John brought home a bouquet of nasturtiums.

Sherlock smiled slightly; he was obviously winning the game he hadn't even suspected to be playing.

The meaning of bright flowers was 'victory in battle'.


	5. Acacia

Intrigued by John's strange attempts to communicate via flowers, Sherlock decided to experiment a little in order to test his 'flower theory'.

First stage of experiment: make casual mention of recently solved case, watch for reaction.

Results: object engaged in discussion, expressed his disapproval of such 'inhuman' behaviour in reference to a murderer.

Second stage: comment on recent bouquet of flowers, especially about their 'cheerful' visual appearance, make an allusion to the floral species gaining victory despite their fragile appearance.

Results: object showed clear signs of being surprised, several awkward attempts to initiate a candid conversation, hurried retreat into the room upstairs.

Experiment aborted due to object's flat refusal to 'discuss this any longer'.

John tried to get rid of the flowers after their disastrous conversation, but Sherlock forbade him to do it, planting himself solidly in John's way and staring down at his flatmate warningly. The smaller man stared back calmly, then shrugged his shoulders and went to the kitchen to make tea.

Two weeks after that were spent in a stalemate with both of them tiptoeing around each other uncomfortably.

Untill that unfortunate day when John decided to bring flowers again.

John was shot down right at their doorstep, and when he was rushed to hospital, a bouquet of pink acacias remained on the steps, covered in John's blood.


	6. Heliotrope

Sherlock pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the hospital window, nervously running his fingers through his unruly curls.

The room was eerily silent, save for the constant beeping of the heart monitor. Even without turning around, the younger man could easily picture the sight behind him – a hospital bed, stark white sheets, and John – unconscious and paler than said bed clothing.

John's surgeon reassured Sherlock that his friend 'will definitely pull through', so all Sherlock could do now is wait; and he hated waiting with a vengeance. The younger man's mind desperately searched for means to occupy itself – anything but the dreadful uncertainty and that terrifying sight behind his back.

No wonder that in a short while the image of pink acacias flashed before his mind's eye, and the dark-haired man frowned, reaching into his pocket to fish his phone out.

A couple of minutes later he slowly slid the mobile back into his pocket, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face while his brain tried to make sense out of received information.

Friendship. Hope. Secret… love?

The time has finally come, and Sherlock dashed from the room to find a suitable answering gift.

When John woke up, there was a vase with blooming heliotropes on his bedside table.

Devotion, faithfulness, eternal love.

Sherlock always learned from the best.

**There's only an epilogue left, and after that, the story would be finished... Or not? Tell me what do you think!  
><strong>

**And... a big thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and put this story on alerts!**


	7. Epilogue

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why flowers? Or, more specifically, why the language of flowers, John?"

"I just wanted to see how fast you can figure out something like that," a quiet chuckle. "You have to admit, without that serial killer it would've taken you a while."

"Nonsense. If my interests hadn't been engaged elsewhere, I would have solved your so-called mystery in no time."

"But you didn't. And that's the point."

"You're trying to change the subject, John."

"Am I?"

An exasperated sigh. "Yes. Do I need to repeat the question?"

"Sometimes words just aren't enough."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was the answer to your question, Sherlock. Do you remember that fake Vermeer?"

"Yes, but what does that have..."

"You said that you can appreciate the stars. I decided to check if it would be the same for flowers."

"Look at me, John."

Dark blue eyes met gray-blue ones.

"Just what I suspected. Why are you trying to hide it, John?"

"Hide what?"

"Your affection towards me. Isn't that the reason for this whole 'flower experiment'?"

"And by affection you mean..."

A small smile. "I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, John."

"Maybe. Doesn't hurt to hear you actually say it, Sherlock."

"You mean the L word?"

"Precisely."

"Fine, but don't expect me to call you 'baby'."

**So, that's the end of it :) Sequel, anyone?**

**Further note: due to the requests, the sequel will be up quite soon!  
><strong>


End file.
